The Hercules Incident
by StainedRose
Summary: Hey! You think you know the story of Hercules? Well you don't. Not until you've heard it from everyone's point of view. Take a look beyond what you think you know, to what is!
1. As told by Hades

**Hey! This is only my second story, and only two people reviewed my first one so I really don't know wht you guys think! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GODS! ( Or anything else.)**

**

* * *

**

Hey! Hades here. You think you know the story of Hercules? Think again! This time I'm telling the story so it will be all facts. (Yea right) Okay... Let's see, where to begin? I guess to understand tis story, you need to understand that I come from a big family, and none of them are the sugar-coated candy they claim to be. My sister Hera is a jealous freak. My sister Demeter is the reason why you mortals suffer harsh winters, and brutal summers. My brother Posidean rules the sea. If any of you have ever nearly drowned or been attacked by killer zombie fish, he's the one to thank. There should be one more, let me think, Oh yea ZEUS! The famous one. God of the gods. The head haunco. Mr. Big, Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey you get off my cloud(I love that line from Disneys animated motion picture Hercules) We all love Zeus. Yea right, don't make me laugh. Zeus is the worst of them all. He is the "pimp" of the gods. I can't think of one goddess ( or god for that matter) that he hasn't raped. I mean, even his own sisters go down in the book! Gross!

I guess this whole Hercules affair startes when Hermes brought a note to my chamber. I'm surprised he even came down there for that matter. And guess who it was from, none other than my darling brother Zeus. And what did he want? Well he wanted to tell me that he and his wife had just shared the joys of a new baby and he expected a gift. I don't think he even wanted me at his baby afterparty thingy, or whatever. the note read: _" PS You don't need to come. I don't want my baby brother to go through the humiliation of facing every god and goddess on Mt. Olympus. A large gift of appreciation would be just fine. Thanks so much." _So what did I do? I payed him a favor. That man can;t host a party, and the gods are very picky. They would have kicked his butt when they found out how big of a drag the party was.

So the minute I step in the door, Zeusy want so act all friendly. He leads me right over to the baby's carriage and shows me the "bundle of joy"

"Here he is Hades," Zeus told me. "Our beautiful boy, Hercules. Here why don't you hold him." He didn't even wait for me to refuse. He just lifted the sucke up, almost dropped him. Luckily for him, I was there. That poor boy would have fallen through the sky if I hadn't been there to catch him.

Seeing how much he needed help, I put together a present. After all, it wasn;t his fault he was born to Zeaus. Taking pieces from different clouds, I creating a baby winged horse for him.

" Here," said handing him the clouds that emidiatly turned intoa horse. "His name shall be Pegasis, and he will forever be your friend," I said as the boy nestled closely to thr tiny winged horse. They were kinda cute actually. Zeus never gave Pegasis a chance.

Later that night my humble wokermen ran into my room laying an infant down at my feet. It was Hercules, but he was different. No longer was he immortal, but human.

" What's he doing here?" I asked concerned for the boy.

"He fell from the sky, and we saved him Master," Panic replied.

"What? This cannot be? Why is he Immortal ,and where is his flying horse?"

" We do not know Master," answered Pain. " He was mortal when we cought him, and I saw no flying horse."

"Okay thank you," I said. I knew not what to do. The kid needed a home, and I knew I could not provide him with what he needed. He should be with other humans. There was an older couple that Zeus had been neglecting. They had always wanted a child, but Zeus would never grant them their wish. Now I could finally help them. " Take the boy to the village in Athens. The small home of Thea and Baronus. They will know how to care for him You may help yourself to a cookie when you get back."

"Thank you Master," they replied in unison. "We shall do what you ask. We like cookies."

And they were gone. I did not know how much that boy would thank me later on, or I would not have helped him. A piece of advice, just stay neutral. It will keep you safe, and when your hot shot brother invites you to his after-baby-yparty-thing, don't go.

* * *

Thanks for reading. now review. there will be other chapters to come, but I shall make you wait in suspense for a while. SO HA! If you like what you readtell your friends, and read Happily Never After. THANKS!

**  
**


	2. As told by Zeus

**Hey! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Hey! Zeus here. Word on the street is my brother has been telling everyone false stories of my son. I'm here to set the record straight. I loved Hades wigth all my heart. Really I did, it's just that sometimes he could be a little...exagerated? No, that's not right...uh...irrationable. I just wanted to save him from humiliation. Brother helping brother. You know. So I thought that asking him not to come to my babyshower was a good idea. Apparently not.

When Hades showed up, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't yell at him, that would make matters worse, so I tried to act friendly. He obviously noticed the quiver in my voice. He never liked Hercules, I could tell, but he at least tried to pretend. Hercules felt the tention too. My boy could pick up anything. Unfortunately, that would the last night I held my boy in my arms.

After the festivities, I almost went down to the Und... caugh caugh... you know where. I didn;t mean to hurt Hades's feelings. I was on my way off of my cloud when a screem from my dearly beloved had me running for the babies room. I saw nothing but shattered glass and an upset baby cot, and the ever annoying flying winged horse that my boy loved so much whinnying in horror. I knew that only Hades could be behind this. So I went to You-Know-Where to set him straight. enough is enough, and this was deffinately enough.

"Hades!" I said screaming in a voice that rattled every window around the world including Mt Olympus and below.

"What?" said Hades from his sleeping chamber, still asleep despite the noise.

I walked into his room to find him in pin kfootie pajamas with his thumb in his mouth wrapped ina little ball cuddling his favorite angel teddy bear,

" Get up Hade-Wades" I said in a sing-songy voice like a mother to her 2-year- old. It was the only way to wake him up from a sound sleep.

Alright! I'm wakey now," said Hades rolling over and slowly openeing his eyes wich grew wide when he saw me standing there. " Zeus! What are you doing here?" He asked mad and embarrassed.

" I want to know what you did with Hercules?" I asked

" Calm down Mr. Lightning Bolt! I dropped him off at a safe home in the country. He'll be fine."

" Fine? He can never return home to me now!"

" Hey! He's better off with the happy normal farm couple than he will be with an abusive father!"

" Abusive?What about an uncle who kidnapps him? For all I know, you could be a child malester."

" A what! You're crazy. I'd do no such thing. You're the one who turns your child mortal, and throws him from the sky! You're lucky Pain and Panick were there to save him."

"Turn him what and throw him from where! I've done no such thing!"

I had had about enough of his nonscense. I turned to leave, but obviously he had other things in mind. He threw a ball of hot fire at me. avoided it with my lightning sheild, but he wasn't finished. I was not about to stoop to his level, so I kept walking. He yelled some words at me that the author of this fanfic does not wish to write for they are obscene and unneccessary. I was going to help my son return god to join us on Mt Olympus. And I could tell it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Thanks. More to come**


	3. Hades rebuttle

**Hey Hey Hey! Hope you are liking what you see, cause there's more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Hi. It's me, Hades, again. What's with the evile glares? Okay I get it. You want to know why I didn't tell you about the argument and the visit from Zeus right? Well, here you go. I didn't really think that it wasthat big of a deal. It didn't happen anything like he told it okay. I don't wear footie pajamas, or sleep with a teddy bear; and I did not attack him. He's the evile one here okay, not me. He told it all backwards. This how it really went down.

Zeus stormed into my living space and yelled like a maniac," Hades you bastard! Get up right this instant! You've got some splanin' to do..."

So to get him to shut up, I answered "It's open."

He walked into my room redfaced. I was unfazed, I was wearing my silky white bathrobe, and laying sideways on my be with my left hand supporting my head.

" Why did you take my son!" he screamed, actually spat, at my face, " Well, then again, who knows with you. I mean, you probably wanted to rape him or something."

" That's perverted Zeus, really. You know me," I said in my own defense. "I would never do that. You are the one who threw your own son from the sky!"

"I did no such thing"

" Well, in any case, the boy is safe. I had him taken to that nice couple, the ones on the farm that really wanted children. They will take good care of him, don't worry."

" So you dod take my son? You admit to it?" He said getting a hot head.

" No I never! I saved him from the wrath of his own abusive dad."

" I am not abusive. And even if I were that gives you no right to send my son to live with humans." The realization of that statement finally sank into his thock head." You sent my son to live with humans! You can't do that. A baby god with mortals! Are you out of your mind?"

" Whoa... I never said he was a god. Don't play dumb with me. You know you turned him mortal."

" Why would I do that?"

" I don't know, maybe cause you'er abusive? DUH!"

" I am not! Shut your mouth you son of a bitch!"

" Awwwwwww..., I'm telling mom what you called her."

" Hades! I'm sick and tired of your attitude!" And that was all he said. He could obviously answer no more questions. He is always doing wrong, but was never one to face the music. He started flinging lightning bolts around the room. Every of which I dodged. But poor Meg on the other hand...She almost got fried. I took control, and forced Zeus back to Olympussy Cloud, and sat Meg gently down on my bed brushingoff her hair and dress.

What's that you don't know Meg? I could have sworn I told you about her. And before you get any ideas, I don't not love Meg, or feel any attraction to her whatsoever in that way. She is like a daughter to me. The sweetest girl. Very beautiful too. Meg lives with me. It is her job to serve me in ways that I am able to do myself. Things such as persuading young human men to come down and visit me, for many of them owe me favors, but are too scared to visit the Underworld. Guys really go for the girl. She has gorgeous long sun-kissed brown hair, and gleaming sea green eyes, and the nicest smile. Anyway, she also helps escort dead souls to their new home. Everyone trusts her.

I acquired Meg's help about 6 months earlier from this event. The girl is 17. She was dating a man who was 2-timing her. He didn't love her at all. He was afler some blonde girl. Anyways, I felt so bad for the sweet girl. She deserved none of the treatment she got. I was going to capture her boyfriend and make him my slave, but the Meg, being the dollbaby she is, wanted to go in his place. I could tell that she would be miserable if I took the boy, and would always blame herself for what happened, so I agreed on taking her. I never meant for her to get involved in this Hercules incident. I took her in, and showed her wjat her "sweetheart had beem doing to her for 7 months. She was discusted. I offered to let her go so that she could teach him a lesson, but she declined the offer. Instead she said that I jad been very kind to her, like the older brother she never had. I was not a mean master, hardly a master at all so she would stay and help me.

Well, so there you have it. My side of the argument.

* * *

**Hey, there you go. chapter three. Check in soon for chapter 4 from Meg's point of view.  
**


	4. As told by Meg

**Hey Y'all! I guess this story isn't very good because no one's reading or reviewing it. Oh well. Keep reading, and please review. Oh yeah, and if anyone was actually looking forword to me continuing this story, sorry for the wait. Blame 4-H and the fair, and boys. Blame boys, they're to blame for everything!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Hi! I'm Meggara, or you can call me Meg. I see that Hades has given me a good introduction, but he's telling it all wrong; except for the part about me being beautiful, that was all right;) I have to give him a little credit though. Hades does look out for me, but only because it's to his best advantage. The guy uses me as some type of toy. Not only to get men down to the Underworld, but also to entertain party guests, and the biggest reason, for himself. He really creeps me out. He thinks I'm his own personal stripper or something. He even gave me a petname: Nutmeg. I can't believe I'm stuck doing 20 years for this guy.

Anyway- I guess you want to hear about the night Zeus stormed in. I was in my chamber sleeping when I heard a crash and some one yelling. At first I thought nothing of it. I figured it was just another new soul complaining to Hades about why he didn't deserve to be down here, or a god coming to give Hades a piece of his mind, some one was always mad at Hades. When I heard the name Zeus, I knew it was something important so I went to eavesdrop. I heard something about Zeus' son, and how abusive Zeus was or something.

"Whoa...I didn't say anything about him being a god. Don't play dumb with me. You know you turned him mortal."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're abusive? DUH!"

"I am not! Shut you're mouth you son of a bitch!"

"Awwwwwww..,I'm telling mom what you called her."

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes in annoyed frustration. It was just like Hades to go running his mouth at the worst moments. I had to walk in and stop this. I entered the chamber to find the place being trashed by Zeus' lightning bolts. Hades was realy taking a beating. If he weren't a god, he would have been dead if I hadn't walked in. Hades had to, of course, go and play the hero. He picked me up and threw me onto his bed, wiping me off as is I was a two- year-old who just spilled a bowl of Cherrio's all over myself.

"Oh dear sweet beauiful Meg. Are you allright?" Hades blubbered with that lusty look in his eyes. He was enjoying this a little too much.

" Well, I see you have a young girl to fondel. I'll leave you two alone." Zeus said as he left.

I wanted to know what was going on.

" Hades," I said as I casually punched him in the face so he'd get off of me. "I'm going to follow Zeus. I want to know what's going on."

" Oh would you Sweetheart? Thanks. I was going to ask you to spy on him for me," said Hades as he untied his bathrobe so he could go back to sleep. I guess I left just in time.

* * *

It very seldomly happened that I got to go to the surface, which was where I found Zeus. Hades tried to keep me locked up down there. The black sky reminded me of the place had called home for 6 months. Although it had a calm serene glow, there was just something about it on that night that had made the whole world seem dark and empty. As the sun began to rise, the sky was painted red. To most people it was a beautiful sign from the gods, but to me, it was as if it had been smeared with blood.

I followed Zeus to a small village where I found him looking through the window of a farm house. Inside, was a baby sleeping peacefully in his cradle. The baby I knew had a heck of a future in store for him. Insead of mobile like most cradles have. This one had a gold medalion hangin from the top. On that medalion was writin Hercules. I knew that this was the child that Hades was trying to get his hands on. He kept claiming that he was trying to save the child from it's own father, but I had my doubts. In apuff of smoke, Zeus vanished, and jsut as quickly, Hades appeared.

" I told you to spy on Zeus, not frolick merrily," Hades screamed at me, tightly squeazing my wrist, pulling me to him.

"Hades, calm down," I said trying to det him to ease up. The pain in my arm was killing me.

"Calm down!''

"Hades, come on, I was doing exactly as you asked."

He had heard enough. He threw me vilently to the ground, and marched smuggly to the window. He then beggan to laugh. An eery, evil type of laugh. He spat at me, and grabbed me around the waist, dragging me to my feet.

Holding me against him he said, "I'd like to thank you Nutmeg. You lead me directly to the location of my victim. My original plan was to find the kid and kill him, but after tonight I want to watch him and hi daddy suffer. I will let him grow to be 18, and I," he pinched me cheek like old ladies do to their grandchildren, "I mean we will make him come to us."

He pulled a smoking vial out of his robe, and shoved it in my face, popping off the slimy, green, emerald top.

"Drink this Meg!" he said, force-feeding me the liquid. "It will make you 17 for, lets' say, the next 18 years."

After that, I became a little weary. I wanted to bite Hades head, but decided against it when I realized I could barely move my own head. As my vision blurred, I remember being lifted into the cold flaming chariot, then the queasy feeling of being airborne. After that, I was out.

* * *

**Once again I appologise for the crappiness and the wait. Please continue to read, and _review_ people! Stick around for more from Hades!**

**I Love You! xoxoxoxox**


	5. Hades Fights Back

**Hey Everyone! I've been hearing some good things so I will continue to write. If you like this read Happily Never After or All That Glitters, and if you like those, well then put me on your favs. Anyway, please review! Thanx.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own notin'!**

**

* * *

**

Forget everything you just read in chapter 4. Meg is a liar. It's not her fault really, but she's a chronic liar. Sad story. I would never hit her, or hurt her in any way. She's like my little sister. And I deffinitly would never ever hit on her. That's just gross. Look, let me tell you the real story.

After Zeus left Meg was a wreck. I don't know that I had ever seen her so upset before.

"It's okay Nutmeg, really," I said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not. What if he goes after the baby?" She told me, still blubbering.

" Well, what can I do to prove to you that no harm will come to the child?" I really wanted to help her.

It was just like Meg to be concerned for other people. She's a doll, but sometimes, it became a burdon. It was also just like Meg to have to find out for herself. She would never just believe me without proof.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do!" she screamed as she pushe away from my comforting arm, and stood up. She seemed angry at me, "Hades, I'm going to follow Zeus. I want to know what's going on."

"Are you sure. It's quite a coincidence actually. I was going to ask you to follow him, but after I saw how upset you were, I decided I better not, but if you really want to go..." I told her. I really didn't want her to spy on him, but I knew it was the ony way to get her to understand what was really going on.

"I'm going Hades," Meg said over her shoulder as she grabbed her cape from the coat-rack, and left.

Hour after hour passed, and I was starting to become worried. I knew from the start that it was a bad idea. She would never stay on the surface past sunrise. Then I thought of her past life. She was wittnessing everything she used to know. It must have been hard for her. I was sure she was just enjoying the scenory; remembering the good old days. I decided I could wait a couple hours longer.

But soon a few hours were up, and still no sign from Meg. I looked at my sand dial. It was 3:00 in the moring. Meg had left my kingdom at 9:30 that night. She should have been back by now. I had to go find her. It was still early enough that none of the peasants would see me. It was safe. Even if it wasn't safe for me, I would still go. She is worth it

I hitched up my chariot quickly. Then I thought of Meg. She was probably cold and scared so I grabbed my favorite afgan that was knitted for me by Persephone (but that's another story.) I flew out the door as quickly as I could. I found Meg staring in the window of the house were the baby was. She didn't know I was there.

"Meg, what are you doing? I gave you permission to follow Zeus. I don't see Zeus anywhere so I guess you must be frolicking merrily," I told her peacefully, trying not to scare her.

I took her by the arm,and lead her to the chariot. She wouldn't go. I really didn't want to hurt her, but I had no choice but to apply a little force.

"Hades, calm down. I was only doing what you asked," she replied.

I couldn't believe this. My little Nutmeg was fighting me. Why would she do this? She kept pulling away from me, but I would not let go. Her wrists are so tiny compared to my big hands. She pulled with such force I let go, and she went flying backwards against the wall of the house. I felt so bad. What had I done. She feared me now. I had to use force, she wouldn't come willingly to me. I grabbed her around the waist to pull her up, when my vision went to the peacefully sleeping beby inside the house. There was a connection between my Meg and the baby, I could tell. I had the power to join them together. I am a god after all. Holding Meg tightly against me so she would not run away from me, I reached for the vial I had asked for with my god powers.

"Here Meg, drink this,"I said pouring the potion down her throat," It will make you 17 for, I don't know. Let's say, the next 18 years."

It didn't take long for the spell to take its effect on her. I carried her gently to my chariot, and wrapped her in my blanket. As soon as I took off, she was out.

When we arrived back in the Underworld, I carried Meg to her room, and put her in the bed to sleep, by the time she awoke in the morning, she should be back to normal. I just hoped she wouldn't hate me like a lot of other steriotipical people do.

I went back to my own chamber to sleep. It had been a long day.

I think that's all of the important things that happened for a long time. I got a couple of visits from Zeus, and even one from Hera. The thing I regret the most is the fact that Meg never looked at me the same. She never forgave me for that night. It was all an accident though, I swear. Anyway- I'm gonna use my god powers here to fast forward to the good part. 18 years into the future.

* * *

**Well you heard it from Hades first, and yes it is true. I'm going to skip 18 years so we can get to the story. Just think of the first 5 chapters as a big prologue. Check in later to read what our Hero has to say... Please review.!**

**Thanx! You're a doll! Love you. xoxoxoxox**


	6. As told by Hercules

**Hey Guys- Be prepared to read the story from Hercs point of view! Pleases R&R! Luv ya! BIYD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Most of it belongs to the Greeks, and Disney! Kudos for Disney!**

**-----------------------------------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How have you guys liked the story so far? Yea I bet it's good huh. Harmonious Rose is a good personal friend of mine. You should get to know her. private message her somethinghe's smart, funny, charming, and not to mention...really hot! I bet you guys already know that she's a good writer. Hey you. Yeah, I heard that you big smarty-pants. I know what you're thinking, now stop it! Anyway-back to the story:

The first years of my life were a living dream; well not really a dream, but a nightmare actually. I mean, in a way, it's knida a dream because every boy wants to be strong like a super hero. Seriously, what boy can say that his childhood hero wasn't Spiderman or Batman or Superman or something. But, when you can lift a building by the time you're 13, you know something's not right. Come on, you can't blame this on hormones. And the fact that I could lift a chariot to get my little toy diskus that got stuck is pretty much proof that you're not normal. I had often dreamed of a far off place where a hero's welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be. I never fit in with other kids my age. And, obviously this didn't help my game with the ladies. Growing up as a teenage boy with new hormones working oertime, and not having a single girl to talk to is pretty sad. I guess that's why the first time I saw Meg was like being in Heaven.

The first time I met Meg...How do I describe it? It was like...Ok, You know in movies how when people meet their soul mate, and you see the white light from heaven, and you can hear the angels singing their Holaluya (sp?) Chorus. And you litterally see the sparks fly, and sometimes they even get little hearts in their eyes. It's really sweet because they run to each other in slow motion, and it's beautiful. You almost want to cry. Well...It was nothing like that! The sparks flew, but that was only because we in the middle of a battle against an evil centaur, and I was forced to use my fire-maker-torch-weapon-thingy. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, and I love her, but it wasn't exactly a fairytale meeting. I'll never forget the first word she said to me.

"Oh,"she said, rolling her eyes.

" Oh what?" I asked taking a seconds pause frm my duty.

"You grew up to be just another wanna-be hero," she said as if she knew me my whole life and was very dissapointed in me.

" What do you mean? You're not my mother. How do you know how I grew up?" I asked skeptically.

" I've known you long enough that I could be a better mother to you than your real moma," she said with a cocky smile.

"You're probably right. I never knew my real mother. She dissowned me when I was just a baby," I said sadly. This girl knew how to break a guys heart.

"No!"she screamed suddenly offended by something I had said, " You don't know the half of the story. Your mother loved very much. You were kidnapped okay."

"How do you know," I was interested. If she knew my life's story better than I did. I wanted to get some information from her. " You're not my Mom. You haven't known me for more than a minute. How can you say all that stuff?"

"Well," she said after a moments hesitation. "Let's just say your not the only one with problems in your family. I never knew my mom either. She was murdered when I was just a little girl. I always thoguht that she hated me, and wanted to get rid of me, but I know now that she loved me all along. She had always tried to protect me."

"Oh," I said feeling her pain, " Look, I'm really sorry. I know how you feel, but I had no idea..." I just let my voice trail off.

"It's okay," she said finally showing me her true smile, "you didn't know."

"Yea. Do you wanna go grab a baklava and a hazelnut latte'?" I offered. The evil guy could wait.

"Sure," she said taking my arm.

I never knew that taking Meg out that day would truly and greatly affect my life forever, but I guess it was fate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if you thouht that chapter was too short. I'm also sorry if you thought that chapter was too long. Iy's late, I'm apprehensive about school starting in 5 days, trying to find a date for homecoming, also trying to not find a date for homecomung, trying to figure out whether I want a date or not, learning my schedule, worrying about marching band...etc. Anyway, I'm way OOC! I gotta go to bed. Please R&R**

**Luv Ya! Thanx you're a doll xoxoxoxo BIYD**


End file.
